The invention relates to a fastening system for fastening a plate, such as a front plate or a contact protection plate, within an enclosure for electric installations, the fastening system comprising an elongated holder to be placed vertically within a base of the enclosure and arranged to be fastened to a corner turret within the enclosure, and a support member arranged to be fastened to the holder with snap-in fastening means, the snap-in fastening means being arranged, in a locking position, to fasten the support member detachably to the holder by means of a flexible component included in the fastening system in a direction perpendicular relative to the longitudinal direction of the holder, and the snap-in fastening means comprising locking means for fastening the support member to the holder at different points along the length of the holder while the snap-in fastening means are in the locking position.
A fastening system of the above-described type is known from patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,816. The main purpose of this known fastening system is to achieve a system enabling the simple and fast arrangement of the support member and the holder for fastening the plate at the desired height in the enclosure within the enclosure without any need for tools in the fastening of the support member to the holder. Even though this known fastening system enables rapid and simple fastening of a plate to the desired height within an enclosure, it has turned out that in all applications, the flexible protrusions of the holder included in the fastening system do not provide sufficient support when the plate is being fastened to the support member. In addition, the structure and manufacture of the components included in the fastening system are relatively complex.